The present invention relates to new and improved yarn transport apparatus for weaving machines having fluid weft inserting means.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide at the insertion nozzle of a fluid weaving machine the most uniform possible infeed of the weft yarn and to optionally regulate the conveyed yarn quanity depending upon requirements.